I Just Want You To Know Who I Am: HIAWG Trilogy
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Lucius Malfoy realizes that his son has fallen in love with a new arrival at Hogwarts. He also sees she's friends with a once business friend. So what does he do? Use young Draco to get revenge... but that means destroying the only love Draco's ever felt.


_You Bleed Just To Know You're Alive _

_Chapter One of I Just Want You To Know Who I Am_

_A Draco Malfoy Fanfic_

_Happiness Is A Warm Gun Trilogy: Draco/Jacklyn_

FOR EMMY

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own anything Harry Potter, whether it be plots, characters, settings, et cetera. She also doesn't own the song _Iris_ – The Goo Goo Dolls do (the lyrics are used throughout the fic). She also doesn't own Jolene Nicholson – Druidian Era of Goths does. She only owns Jacklyn Jones, Fionavar Telrúnya (which was co-created by with Caitlin), anything else original, and the plot unrelated to _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

**Note: This is one part of the three-part series called _Happiness Is A Warm Gun_. The three stories take place at the same time (Harry's fourth year), and thus can be read in any order – simultaneously is suggested, as they will be updated at the same time. **

**Each one is about a girl who comes to Hogwarts (whether as a student or guest) who has a complicated background. All three fall in love with three different boys in the school. It goes through the year, showing the girl and her chosen, with complications, of course. They all end up becoming friends (with a few exceptions) and each story ends differently, whether happily or not. Two of the stories are written by me; the third by a friend of mine (posted on Quizilla). All three, however, shall appear here on my site – however, I will write a one-shot for whoever goes on my friend's Quizilla site and rates the one that she wrote (the fic shall include you and your favorite character in whatever; more details after this chapter). **

**The three parts to _Happiness Is A Warm Gun _are called _This Nightmare _(George Weasley, written by me), _I Just Want You To Know Who I Am _(Draco Malfoy, written by me) and, my favorite, _Time To Dance _(Fred Weasley, written by Driudian.Era.Of.Goths – as she calls herself on Quizilla).

* * *

**

Jacklyn Jones stared moodily out of the window of her family's mansion. It was the first time in years that they had stayed in it for more than three months. She was used to moving around every couple of months, due to her mother's restlessness. She figured her mother must have reached her "mid-life crises," as she heard it called.

It was raining; the skies were overcast with heavy and dark storm clouds. She longed to go outside and let loose. The rain was the one weather she truly enjoyed.

"Jacklyn Marie? Jacklyn Marie, are you listening to me?"

Exasperated, Jacklyn turned back to her mother. God, she _hated _the woman. She would have much preferred to live with her father. Her parents had divorced when Jacklyn was a young. Since then, her mother had remarried seven times. She was sick of the new faces; she much preferred to stay with her dad and his second wife. The one good thing about living with her mom was that her mother was one of the richest witches alive, and note to mention famous for her beauty; mostly, she was out making money and thus Jacklyn was left alone.

"What is it, Mother?"

Her mother surveyed her. Claire Jones (she stuck to her maiden name, and had Jacklyn change her last name to match hers, what with so many divorces) was a beautiful woman. She had black hair and brown eyes with an excellent figure. Her robes were of the finest quality; her jewelry accenting her obviously wealth. Men were after her left and right.

Jacklyn had inherited her mother's beauty. Like Claire, she was tall with sleek black hair; after hearing from her favorite relative (her cousin Jolene, who was quite the rebel), she had cut her hair to chin length and streaked it with dark purple highlights. She wore purple eyeliner to accent this. She had high-cut cheekbones and perfectly sized lips. Her skin was dark but relatively light considering her African decent. Her figure was slim but curvy; her manner confident and classy. The only physical trait she had inherited from her father was her deep black eyes, accented by long, thick black lashes.

Claire frowned at her daughter. "Check your attitude, missy. I asked you if you had been paying attention."

Jacklyn suppressed a sigh. Gritting her teeth, she said, "I must have been dozing off. What was it that you were saying?"

Claire pursed her lips. "Your stepfather and I have decided that it's time to take your future into our hands. You have grown used to this setting to servants at your every command, your tutors doing what _you _want. We've decided that it's time you expand your education and go to Hogwarts."

Jacklyn froze. Slowly, she said, "You… you want me to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Your stepfather and I believe that it would be healthy for you to associate with more children your own age. New society and a change in scenery can do you good. Besides, you can meet up with Blaise there."

Jacklyn blinked. That's right, her twin, Blaise Zabini, was to be in his fourth year at Hogwarts, in the Slytherin house. (He had been able to keep their father's last name, as their father had been able to gain custody of Blaise, but not Jacklyn.) Jacklyn smirked. When they were together, the two of them were quite the pair of troublemakers. Although her brother and she differed on many accounts, in general they were twins in every sense of the word. When their parents were divorced and they were separated, both were deeply grieved. It was a further blow when Blaise was sent to Hogwarts and Jacklyn forced to go around with their mother.

At last, they would be reunited. Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**JACKLYN'S POV**

AT LAST!

"Is this all you have to inform me of, Mother?" I asked curtly, keeping my emotions hidden.

Claire – although I was never allowed to call her that to her face – surveyed me before nodding.

I turned and walked out the door, closing it behind me. Quickly, I reached my room. Shutting my door, I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS!

For four years I had dreamed about meeting my brother there at the school. At long fucking last!

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – here I come!

* * *

_

Ack, sorry Em. I know it's short.

**Continuation of special fic notice:**

**Whoever goes onto and rates the story (quiz) Time To Dance REGULARLY will receive, in reward, a special fic from me.**

**This fic will be in any genre you desire, and can be written about anything (that I know of) with any characters (again, make sure I know them). **

**However, there will be a few specifications I will need:**

**WHAT THE FIC WILL BE BASED OFF OF (ex. HP, YGO, Song of the Lioness, Inuyasha, Eragon, et cetera)**

**WHO THE MAIN CHARACTERS WILL BE (ex. You, Sirius Black, Joey Wheeler, Alanna, Kagome, Brom, et cetera – try not to have too many or it will be too difficult to write; remember this is a ONE-SHOT)**

**WHEN IT TAKES PLACE (i.e. if it's HP, then Harry's fifth year; if it's YGO, before the Ancient Egypt arc; if it's Rent, then before New Years, et cetera)**

**HOW YOU WANT IT TO END (i.e. happy ending, tragedy, something general like that)**

**WHAT GENERAL GENRE YOU WANT IT IN (i.e. make it funny, make it sad, make it angsty/emo-ish)**

**EXAMPLE:**

**I've been regularly going to Druidian.Era.Of.Goths' site and rating Time To Dance. I was wondering if you could write me a story using Rent. I'd like it to show the story of Roger and April before she died. Thanks.**

**Now, let's break it down to show what I was saying:**

**BASED OFF: Rent**

**MAIN CHARACTERS: Roger/April**

**WHEN: Before April's death**

**ENDING: Sad, obviously – 'tis a tragedy!**

**GENRE: Drama**

**If some of the stuff is obvious (i.e. ending/genre), then don't worry about it.**

**Don't keep it restricted to this – put as much info as you like!**

_**Hope that perks your interests!**_


End file.
